1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing apparatus in which, for example, the user can operate desired data preserved in a plurality of data processing apparatuses having a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional data processing apparatus having a plurality of users, data used by the users are preserved in a predetermined portion of the apparatus, such as a memory or the like, determined by the data processing apparatus. When one of the users intends to operate with data which agrees with specific conditions, the data can be operated with according to a procedure peculiar to the data processing apparatus. For example, when the user intends to operate with the data of an application program, the data can be operated with according to a procedure peculiar to the application program. If the data is present in another data processing apparatus connected to the apparatus by some means, the data can be operated with according to a predetermined procedure, such as by assigning the data processing apparatus in which the data is present, or the like.
In a conventional data processing apparatus utilized by a plurality of users, data used by the respective users are stored in predetermined storage portions. If a user intends to operate with data which agrees with desired conditions, the data can be operated with according to a procedure peculiar to the data processing apparatus, such as assigning a portion and conditions of storage, or the like.
In the above-described conventional approach, however, the user must have specialized knowledge peculiar to each data processing apparatus, and must learn complicated operations for each computer system. Furthermore, when operating with data present in other data processing apparatuses, the user must know in which processing apparatus the data is present. For example, when operating with data of an application, the user must, in advance, have specialized knowledge, such as executable processing for each application program, and must know, for example, the kinds of data which can be referred to or updated, or in which portions the data are stored. The user also must know the kinds of application programs and processing which can be referred to or updated for each data.
In a plurality of conventional computer systems utilized by a plurality of users, data used by the respective users are generated, for example, in various kinds of formats, that is, data forms, for the respective computer systems, and are preserved, for example, in floppy disks, optical disks, magneto-optical disks or hard disks. Accordingly, if, for example, one of the users intends to obtain data of a different application in other computer system, copy and utilize the obtained data, the user must perform the operation of converting the form of the data so that the data can be adapted to his own application.
In the above-described conventional computer system, however, when obtaining data of a different application, copying and utilizing the obtained data, the user must perform the operation of converting the form of the data, causing an inferior efficiency of the operation.
In one or a plurality of conventional computer systems utilized by a plurality of users, data which can be disposed by one of the users are preserved in a predetermined portion of the computer system so that the data can be physically disposed by a procedure peculiar to the computer, or by the process of starting the computer system. The region where the data have been disposed can be utilized by the operation of the user who has been permitted to physically dispose the data, or the operation of starting again the computer system.
In the above-described conventional computer system, however, since data which can be disposed are preserved in a predetermined portion of the computer system and are physically disposed by a procedure peculiar to the computer, or the processing of starting the computer system, data regions cannot be efficiently utilized.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-described problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus in which the user can operate with desired data without being aware of where the data is stored.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus in which the user need not be aware of the correspondence between data and an application program which can process the data.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus in which the user can obtain and copy data of a different application with a simple operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus in which the user can efficiently utilize data regions.
According to one aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a data processing apparatus comprising first storage means for storing the data form of data to be processed by an application program, second storage means for storing the data forms of data, means for representing processing by the application program and the data to be processed with respective peculiar icons, and display means for displaying the correspondence between the icon of the application program and the icon of the data to be processed by the application program based on the first and second storage means.
According to another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a data processing apparatus for controlling data under a hierarchical structure, comprising retrieval-condition setting means for setting retrieval conditions for retrieval, retrieval means for further retrieving hierarchies lower than a hierarchy which satisfies the conditions set by the retrieval-condition setting means, and presentation means for presenting a result of the retrieval by the retrieval means.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieve these objectives relates to a data processing apparatus for controlling data under a hierarchical structure, comprising retrieval-condition setting means for setting conditions for retrieving data, retrieval means for retrieving data by the conditions set by the retrieval-condition setting means, and display means for displaying data obtained by the retrieval so that the form of display for data of low hierarchies differs from the form of display for other data.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a data processing apparatus comprising control means for controlling access information representing accessibility of data, retrieval-condition setting means for setting conditions for retrieving data, retrieval means for retrieving data by the conditions set by the retrieval-condition setting means, and retrieval-execution control means for controlling the execution of the retrieval by the retrieval means based on the access information.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a data processing apparatus comprising control means for controlling access information representing accessibility of data, retrieval-condition setting means for setting conditions for retrieving data, retrieval means for retrieving data by the conditions set by the retrieval-condition setting means, and display means for separately displaying accessible data and nonaccessible data as a result of the retrieval processing by the retrieval means based on the access information.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a data processing apparatus comprising a plurality of data storage means for storing respective data utilized by a plurality of applications, determination means for determining the forms of data generated or edited by the plurality of applications, and conversion means for converting the data form of a first application determined by the determination means into a data form suitable for processing a second application when data generated or edited by the first application is copied to data storage means for the second application.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a data processing apparatus comprising data control means for controlling data, disposal control means for controlling data to be disposed, disposal means for disposing data controlled by the disposal control means, and setting means for setting a time. Data controlled by the disposal control means is disposed by the disposal means based on the time set by the setting means.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a data processing apparatus comprising data control means for controlling data, disposal control means for controlling data to be disposed, disposal means for disposing data controlled by the disposal control means, and setting means for setting conditions. When the set conditions are satisfied, data controlled by the disposal control means is disposed by the disposal means.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a data processing apparatus comprising data control means for controlling data, disposal control means for controlling data to be disposed, disposal means for disposing data controlled by the disposal control means, and setting means for setting the size of data. When the size of data equals at least the size set by the setting means, the data controlled by the disposal control means is disposed by the disposal means.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a data processing apparatus further comprising changing means for changing the set time, conditions or size.